Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take
left | writer = Caroline Dries Justice Leak Twitter | director = Pascal Verschooris Annie Wersching Instagram | previous = I'm Thinking Of You All The While | next = 7x02 }} is the first episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Guest Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Justice Leak as Malcolm *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Co-Starring *Aidan Dyer as John *Ahnika Hendrickson as Mystic Falls Townsperson *Scott Christopher Kelly as Ceremony Guest *Al-Jaleel Knox as Stu *Dennise Renae Larson as Deputy Kathleen Walsh *Mason Pike as Townsperson *Carla Shinall as Ceremony Guest *Sydney Shea Barker as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Marisol Correa as Amsterdam Cafe Woman *Given Sharp as Teen girl Annie Wersching Instagram Trivia *'Note': The episode's title has yet to be officially confirmed, as recent posts claimed Julie Plec stating the episode title to be "Day 20 of 22,190, Give or Take".'The Vampire Diaries' season 7 plot and cast news *This is the first episode of the series overall to not feature its central character, Elena Gilbert. **For the first time, Elena Gilbert will not appear in a season premiere in the series history or to be involved in the story. She might be mentioned by other characters during the episode. **According to Caroline Dries, Elena will still be apart of the storyline for this episode & other episodes of this season without Nina Dobrev playing the character. *Damon said that he'll wait for Elena over the next 60 years. 22,190 days is roughly 60 years and 9 months. *There will have been be a time jump of an unspecified time between the Season Six finale and this episode. *With this episode, Stefan and Damon will have been in 134 episodes--the most of any other character other than Elena Gilbert who appeared in a total of 133 episodes with the Season Six finale, which was also her final appearance to date in the series. *This will be the first season premiere to feature Enzo. *This is the fourth episode title of the series to have numbers in it, with Season One's 162 Candles being the first, Season Three's 1912 being the second & Season Five's 500 Years of Solitude being the third. *TVLINE | As for the time jump, have you figured out how far into the future it is? :We have figured it out — I’m writing the premiere as we speak — but we’re kind of keeping it a mystery for fans to mull over. It’ll all become clear in the premiere what’s actually happening. *TVLINE | And then there’s Alaric. How is he possibly going to move on from losing Jo and their twins? :As we break Alaric’s story Season 7, we’re thinking, “How would you actually feel if that happened? How would you get over it?” And we decided you don’t get over it. He’s deeply wounded and he needs Damon, who also lost the love of his life, at least for 60 or 70 years. He’s sort of the one person who can relate to him most. He’s going to rest on Damon’s shoulder, and we’re going to find them growing up together in the premiere. There’s no fix to what happened to Alaric. He’s going to be a mess when he starts the new season. *What can you reveal about what the new season holds in store? :Caroline Dries: Well, at the end of last season, we ended with a bunch of cliffhangers and the time jump. When you watch the premiere, we play with time a little bit. So at first everyone is going to be like, “Wait, what?!” That is what we are going to be doing this season — allow the audience to figure it out as the mystery unfolds. We are doing these flash-forwards to the future as we are basically laying out this mystery. Last season we left off where Stefan (Paul Wesley) kissed Caroline, Lily got her family back, Damon (Ian Somerhalder) said goodbye to Elena, and Bonnie and Damon had this beautiful moment where he basically picked his best friend over Elena, which was huge. So now we’re going to witness the fall-out of all these events. *Will Caroline and Stefan get together this next season? :We are hoping she figures out that he is the world’s greatest boyfriend. But she obviously has her own drama to get through; and as we watch them get together during the course of the season, they are going to have to deal with some relationship complications that are unprecedented on the show. So they will be rattled by what they have to deal with. I think the audience will be like, “Oh my god!” *The heretics' takeover of the town happens almost immediately, which viewers will come to understand when we see that final scene replayed in real time during the season premiere. "The flash-forwards won't necessarily be about how we ended last season," executive producer Caroline Dries tells TVGuide.com. *According to Caroline Dries, Oscar will only be mentioned in this episode, not seen. *“They’re pretty far from anything the show has seen so far, which is really exciting,” newcomer Elizabeth Blackmore, who plays Heretic Valerie, told TVLine during a recent set visit. “There’s some funny adjusting at first — they’re waking up 100 years in the future where there are iPhones, computers and all that — but there’s also some darkness going on. ”That “funny” adjustment period doesn’t last long, as Paul Wesley told us the Heretics “do something pretty horrible in the season premiere, and it’s like, ‘Really, guys?'” *E! News | That final scene looked like the apocalypse hit Mystic Falls. :Caroline Dries: That's the tease we're leaving with you to mull over the summer: what the heck happened to Mystic Falls without Elena? It's to be answered in the premiere, but the time jump is part of the narrative and story of episode 1. Why are there boarded-up windows? Why is there garbage everywhere? What the heck happened? Why is Damon standing on that clock tower looking so pissed off? *Can you say how far into the future that is? :We are keeping it all a mystery for now. It will be covered in the premiere. Those questions will all be answered in the premiere. *Is the entire season going to take place in the future or are we going to jump back and forth? :We'll catch up to that time period. It will make sense when you see the premiere, but we'll stay in that time period after the premiere. Continuity *This is the fourth season premiere to start with a jump but might be the first to be over 4 months, maybe 1 or 2 years. *This season of the series is the first to have under 10 cast members with there only being 7 in the main cast. *Julie Plec said that it will show how Damon is coping with Elena's 'death', and it will not be pretty. *Oscar is the only heretic that doesn't appear in this episode. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode ever to not have Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood as main characters. *This episode will mark the 100th appearance of Matt Donovan on the show. **This episode will also mark Zach Roerig's 100th episode appearance. He joins Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham and Candice Accola, who also appeared in 100 episodes. *The Salvatore Boarding House will be seen as a location this season even though Glen Ridge Hall was torn down in April of 2015. On July 20, 2015 Annie Wersching posted on her Instagram account a picture of two of the Herectics (Malcolm and Beau) on the front entrance of the house. All exterior shots of the house will be stock footage. *Candice Accola and Kat Graham are the only remaining main female cast members from Season One to be in this season after Nina Dobrev left the series at the end of Season Six. Cultural References Quotes Season 7 Promo Damon: "You want to tell me who the hell's living in our house?" Stefan: "The deal has been made: We don't mess with them. They don't mess with us." Caroline: "Are we making a huge mistake in handing over our home town to a bunch of supernatural terrorists?" Stefan: "Yeah probably." Heretic: "Mystic Falls is ours now. So is any human who steps inside of it." Damon: "Well there's a lunatic." Lily: "I thought we had a deal." Damon: "Bad deal." Bonnie: "We need to stop them!" Enzo: "God I hate whiners." Lily (to [[Stefan|'Stefan']]): "If I may offer you some motherly advice? Run." Stefan: I need you to teach me how to make a bomb. Bonnie (to [[Alaric|'Alaric']]): "There's something evil. We have to destroy it." Damon: "About how long do we have before this evil engulfs the world? Just trying to plan my week." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 7 Promo HD Pictures |-|Promotional= 7x01-01.jpg 7x01-02.jpg 7x01-03.jpg 7x01-04.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7x01-06.jpg 7x01-07.jpg 7x01-08.jpg 7x01-09.jpg CarolineNora7x01.jpg LilyBeau7x01.jpg Lily-7x01.jpg DamonBonnie7x01.jpg Nora7x01.jpg Tvd701c_0082b.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-07-21_01-59_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Justice Leak, Jaiden Kaine July 21, 2015 2016-07-20_20-26_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Candice Accola July 20, 2015 2016-07-20_17-39_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Justice Leak, Jaiden Kaine July 20, 2015 2015-08-17_19-40_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-08-17_19-30_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-08-17_18-41_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-08-17_18-13_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-07-14_Justice_Leak_Twitter.jpg|©Justice Leak July 14, 2015 2014-07-10_Annie_Wersching_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Michael Malarkey July 10, 2015 2015-07-10_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching July 10, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Season Premieres Category:Upcoming Episodes